Diary Trilogy Part II: The Four Page Letter
by Goddess Azzura
Summary: This is the second part of the trilogy that is NOT related to the first one. Syaoran writes in his journal about his encounter with four mysterious notes. Where did the notes come from? And who is sending them? REVISED
1. Page 1

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, it's me again with another old fanfiction of mines. It's Diary Trilogies Part II: The Four Page Letter. It once featured Aaliyah's song 'Four Page Letter' but I took it out because I felt it didn't fit well with the story. It didn't even match the characters at all! Everything is still the same; however, it's heavily edited, so there'll be a few changes. I hope you take the pleasure of reading this predictable story since it involves our favorite characters. I'll see you at the end!

**Additional Information: **This is Syaoran's point of view of "Diary Trilogies." Just to let you know, that this is **NOT a sequel**. This story is completely different from Sakura's tale. Remember, this is not an interrelated series, and I do not plan to make it that way either. Don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me at all. CLAMP is the owner of the successful anime series, so therefore; it belongs to them.

**Fanfiction Summary:** Syaoran writes in his journal about his encounter with four mysterious poems. Where did the poems come from? Who was sending them? Why don't you take a look in Syaoran's journal? He definitely has a tale to tell…

**Keywords: **

(A/N:) Author's Note

"" Character Dialogue

--------------- Scene Changes

_Syaoran's Journal Entry/ Syaoran's Thoughts _

* * *

The First Page

_Dear Journal,_

_Every day is the same at Tokyo High. Everyone is always rushing before the ten-minute tardy bells rings, while some is just chatting amongst their friends. Me? Just a normal 17-year-old, trying to make it to Biology before my asshole of a teacher bites my head off again. Lately, sensei Haruka have been in a seriously pissed mood. I think it's because she broke up with her boyfriend again. (Yeah, Haruka has a habit of sharing her personal life to the classroom without her knowing sometimes)_

_I usually sit in the third row next to my best friends, Takashi and Eriol. And as usual, while we're readying for our demented teacher, Takashi always come up with some sort of false tale (although some are really believable) and gets hit on the head with a wooden mullet by his girlfriend, Chiharu, while me and Eriol laugh our heads off in the process. As we both are rolling on the floor, Chiharu is constantly scolding Takashi about his lies and pestering him to stop. That's just about the only thing that makes my life somewhat interesting._

_Honestly, journey, I live a steady lifestyle. Not to brag, but I am the captain of the Soccer Team, and has been taking the team to endless victories. I'm a member of the Martial Arts and Kendo club, and the treasurer at the Tokyo High Honor Society. I know it's a lil nerdy, but it's the only thing that'll keep me busy and out of trouble._

_How do I look? I'm just a guy with brown hair and brown eyes. Tall and lean, muscular, but not in a macho way. Every time I stroll down the hallway, girls get this weird dreamy look in their eyes. Some of them would be as bold as to ask me out on a date, and at times I do. But there aren't quite a lot of girls that would catch my interest. It's rare that I would find a girl with suitable qualities, unless you're talking about Sakura Kinomoto._

Maybe that's why I don't soon after girls. None of them are like Kinomoto. She's the embodiment of perfection.

_What is about Sakura Kinomoto that makes me overall infatuated? Or even in love? Is it because her smile can light up a thousand rooms? Is it the way her jade eyes sparkle? Or is it because she has that kind and nurturing spirit you just can't help but fall in love with? I don't know why I'm head-over-heels for her, but I just am—have been for a long time; since elementary school actually._

_I remember one day after fourth period, I was on my way to my locker. I got this strange note sticking out. Who would've thought that one night, or rather four small notes could turn into so many surprises? Well Journal, this is what happened to me on one particular day…_

The bell for fifth period is almost a minute away from ringing. Syaoran casually walked through the corridors and downstairs to the second floor where his locker was located. Just as he was about to open it, a white piece of paper is slipping from the slender holes. "What's this?" Syaoran asked himself. He opened the white paper and it revealed writing typed neatly in cursive. The way the words were formatted caught Syaoran's eyes, as it read,

_Page I: _  
_If you get this letter, I've been thinking of you.  
You had my heart skipping whenever you walk into the room  
You know me well, but my name I can't say  
That's why I decided to give you this letter today  
One day, you'll find out  
Someday you will know  
I just hope when you do, you'll love me so.  
_  
(A/N: These poems are by me, so no taking unless you're granted permission and giving me the credit!)

He looked at the signature and it was enclosed with a printed kiss. _Wow, a secret _admirer, Syaoran thought. _That's something new._

"Hey watcha got there!" A voice asked. Syaoran turned around and there was his two best friends standing curiously behind him.

Takashi and Eriol have been Syaoran's best friends since fourth grade. Takashi's black hair is spiked with mischievous brown eyes. Eriol's raven tresses are slick with blue eyes rimmed around clear spectacles. They all are wearing uniforms consisting of preppy attire worn by the male student body. It's a navy blue blazer with a matching necktie, brown khakis and black shoes to complete the attire. For the girls, they were to wear sailor fuku attire, consisting of a ruffled miniskirt, a navy-blue jacket, white blouse, and a matching necktie. It also included white knee-highs and conservative black shoes for the finishing. _  
  
_Syaoran's cheeks flushed as he tried to hide the letter into his jacket pocket. "Err…it's nothing." His friends' smile widened cunningly.

"You're turning red, Syao-kun." Eriol mocked. "That means you're hiding something."

Syaoran turned redder. "I'm not!" He protested.

"Then explain why you're blushing. Is it because of that note you're hiding?" Takashi teased.

"What note? I don't even know what you're talkin' about." Syaoran faked innocence, but he knew his friends weren't convinced.

"We mean this one?" Takashi said, quickly grabbing the paper from his jacket pocket. Syaoran's mouth dropped open with astonished wide eyes.

"Give it back! Don't you guys know the meaning of privacy?!" Syaoran growled. Eriol and Takashi merely ignored him, reading the note to their contentment. After reading it, they looked at the rough chestnut-haired boy with teasing eyes.

"So someone has a secret admirer." Eriol joked.

"I wonder who that could be. Could it be Akemi? The red-headed girl in your English Literature class?" Takashi asked. He too is in on the fun.

"Or could it possibly be Hitomi from Biology-Lab? She seems to have the hots for you?" Eriol said.

"I doubt." Syaoran said, rolling his eyes. He grabbed the note back as the two began walking towards fifth period. "They're cool and all, but…I don't know. I never thought of it that way."

"Well, there's a printed kiss enclosed on the letter. Did you know in Greek Myths, where there was a kiss on a letter, people would believe it was Cupid's with hopes of leading them to true love?" Takashi said.

"Are you sure you're correct?" Eriol warned. "You know your girlfriend is on that lie patrol."

"It's just a legend, Eriol. You know how I am with them." Takashi said. He was looked around cautiously making sure his girlfriend wasn't nearby.

Syaoran chuckled. He wasn't sure if Takashi wasn't telling the truth or not, but it was always interesting to hear his stories.

After walking into fifth period, they all sat in third row, by the window like always. While Eriol and Takashi conversed with one another, Syaoran was too busy reading the poem.

_The poem was really mysterious. I kept wondering where the poem came from, and for a moment, I thought I could be the wrong person. I don't know, usually I don't have secret admirers. I know it possibly couldn't be Hitomi or Akemi. I don't know why, I just have that feeling. I hope it's not them. For one thing, they aren't my type. Why? They're cool and all, but I don't see them anymore as good acquaintances. I hope I'm not being mean, but that's how I feel._

_Just as soon as I put the poem down, I saw a special someone coming in from the classroom. Three other people came with her. It's her friends; one of them is my cousin. Wow, she's hot!_

_Her auburn hair flowed gracefully down to her shoulders. She had a cherry blossom clip on the side, wearing her sailor fuku uniform with the rest of the female student body. I stared in awe. As if…the most beautiful angel descended from heaven. (Cheesy, I know) Sakura Kinomoto, my best friend, the hottest girl in Tokyo High. I just couldn't help myself. _

_It took me will power to restrain myself from pouncing on her. Sakura Kinomoto is a sight to behold. Looking at her puts me through another world. I was dazed, and my mind only focused on her. Journal, for the first time, I was floating above cloud nine. It was fun until Eriol and Takashi disrupted my dreams state._

SMACK!!! "OW! What was that for?" Syaoran growled. Takashi and Eriol laughed.

"Dude, we yelled your name like ten times. It was like you wasn't even there!" Takashi said.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "There are other ways to getting my attention besides slapping me across the face." He said.

"You tell us that. Every time you get that weird look, you're deaf." Eriol said. He sarcastically sighed. "But of course, you always do that when Sakura's around."

"Whatever gave you the idea that I like her?" Syaoran asked. He questioningly arched an eyebrow.

"We never said that you did. But now that you pointed out the obvious…" Eriol said.

"Say it!" Syaoran yelled frustratingly.

"Syaoran, we've known you since fourth grade. And we both know you like Sakura. Don't try to deny the truth. Besides, you have the symptoms anyway." Takashi added.

"Symptoms?" Syaoran questioned.

"Yeah, you blush every time she's around. That's one symptom. The second one is, for the past seven years since we've known you, you never stopped talking about her. The third one is you stare at her a lot. There was this one time you tried to impress Sakura during soccer practice. That's the fourth symptom, going all the way to impress a girl to get her to like you. And-"

"Alright! Stop with the symptoms!" Syaoran cried, interrupting Takashi.

"Ha! It's not our fault that you're love sick." Eriol mocked. Syaoran glared at him.

"Whatever." He said.

"Syaoran, you can't hide from us. We know about your little secret. You have a crush on Sakura Kinomoto. But you don't have to worry about us spilling the beans." Syaoran cringed at Eriol's eerily cheerful smile.

"So, does she know you like her?" Takashi asked, being genuinely curious.

"That's a smart question, Takashi. It might've been a little different by now if she knew, wouldn't you think? Syaoran asked sarcastically. Takashi sweat dropped as he realized what he asked.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Chapter one is completed! It took me five pages! Five pages! I know everything is still the same here, but I made a few minor changes as far as the character's style of dress is concerned. And because the setting is based in Japan, I try to make it as traditional as I can without Americanizing it. (Though I keep failing at it, but oh well) Take a look at the second chapter! It's even better! See ya in the next one! 


	2. Page 2

**Author's Note:** This is another favorite chapter of mine. I really didn't have to change much, so I feel good that everything is still in the same order and stuff. . Will Syaoran ever find out who his 'secret admirer' is? Well, you be the one to figure it out. Shout out to all my friends and fans who reviewed the first Diary Trilogy!

* * *

The Second Page 

"I hope you all reviewed last week's assignment. If you look on page 362, you will see how…" It was the last words Syaoran heard the sensei said before daydreaming again. His eyes were far too focused scanning over the stanza. He carefully put the note back into his back pocket and glanced up at the teacher. She's still blabbing about seemingly immaterial subjects. Syaoran sighed, as the words went through one ear and out the other.

His friends saw him, completely dazed in the tedious period. His head tilted slightly his eyes looking directly in the back of Sakura's head. Moments later, she turned back at Syaoran and smiled at him. Apparently, she felt his stare. Syaoran quickly gulped and his cheeks were almost as red as cherries. He felt his heart tripling to ten-thousand beats per second when Sakura waved at him.

_I struggled to remain calm. Eriol and Takashi stared at me strangely, probably wondering why I'm acting the way I'm acting. Before I could regain my focus towards my sensei, he began to start asking questions I couldn't give an answer to. To top it off, I didn't know what he was talking about! And usually my answers are on time and correct! But not today. She was talking about something of the human anatomy and I'm too choked up to say anything. People stared at me and some even chuckled. Takashi and Eriol chuckled to themselves, amused at my embarrassment while I slumped in my seat, determined to make myself invisible. Man, I knew I had a long day before school was over._

------------------------------------------------

During lunch break, people were in the cafeteria and outside eating traditional lunches. Syaoran, Eriol, and Takashi sat outside by the fountain with their own lunches. As usual, Syaoran had his favorite chocolate chip cookies with Dim Sum; a recipe he made before going to school, while Eriol had home-made ramen noodles and Takashi had a sandwich with strawberries, something Chiharu always makes for him. Just as Syaoran began taking his soda out of the lunch bag, another note mysteriously appeared inside with his name on it. It read,

_Page II.  
Do you know who I am or are you still in the dark?  
Come to Tokyo Cafe today, after 3 o'clock.  
You may see me there  
I'm quite sure you'll know  
You'll get the third letter  
If you're there at the show. _

_If I'm there at the show,_ Syaoran mentally repeated. He studied the poem carefully as each cursive letter was scripted neatly. Once again, there was another printed kiss as an enclosed signature. Syaoran grinned to himself.

_The second note caught me by surprise. I guess my admirer wants me to play "hide-and-go-seek," or something like that. Who is writing me these small poems? How do they appear in my stuff! The first poem appeared in my locker, and now the second one is in my lunch bag! The only person who has access to most of my stuff is Sakura, but I doubt it's her. I mean, she doesn't even know my locker combination! (No one does except me because of a locker-thief incident that happened last year)_

"I take it's another poem from your secret admirer?" Takashi asked, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Yeah." Syaoran frankly replied.

Eriol took the note out of Syaoran's hands and looked at himself. "She wants you to meet her at the Tokyo Café. I wonder who'll be there." He inquired.

"Naoko, Rika, and Chiharu will be there. They said a talent show is supposed to be happening after school." Takashi informed, munching on his cookies.

"Oh yeah, that's right. A lot of people's been talking about it. What about your girlfriend, Eriol?" Syaoran asked, looking at him. "Isn't she supposed to be there too?"

"Tomoyo did mention something to me about going to the Café last week. I promised that I'll go with her." Eriol answered.

"I know for a fact Meiling and her boyfriend will be going. What about Sakura? You think she'll be there too?" Syaoran asked.

"Most likely." Eriol replied. "You know for a fact if all her friends are going somewhere together, then she'll be dragged in too. You know how Tomoyo and Meiling are."

"That is true, come to think of it." Syaoran replied.

"Hey, Syao, I have a question for ya." Takashi said, putting the sandwich down.

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked.

"Do you sometimes think you could be outta Sakura's league?" Takashi questioned. Syaoran's eyes widened.

"Why would you think that?" Syaoran asked.

"Face it. You're too much of a chicken to tell her how you really feel." Takashi reasoned.

"And that makes me out of her league?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

"Think about it. Since fourth grade, you've been trying to get Sakura's attention. And still, she has yet to know you exist. It happened a few times before. And you know, I find that pretty strange since you two are really close. Even though you're known well around the school, to win the heart of your best friend, you're gonna have to compete with the guys that drool over Sakura." Takashi explained.

"That's their issue they're dealing with. I'm not competing in it." Syaoran retorted as he crossed his arms. "However, those guys have another thing coming if they try to lay a finger on her. No one is that bold enough to touch _my _Sakura."

"_Your _Sakura?" Takashi and Eriol asked together. Their eyebrows lifted, astonished at their friend's remark. They burst out laughing.

"How can you make that claim on her?" Eriol asked, laughing.

"And you two are nowhere near that part yet!" Takashi mocked.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe his friends made him a laughing stock again.

"How often does she notice you besides outside of school?" Eriol asked him.

"She notices me all time! Especially today! We say hi everyday after school." Syaoran bent his eyebrows confusingly.

"And noticing you like Soccer practice last week? It was only 'cause you got hit in the head with the ball. You were so bummed out when you realized you fell out in front of the entire school." Takashi continued to laugh.

Syaoran sighed, as he stood up. "Whatever. If _you_ hadn't hit me with the ball, Takashi, then maybe that incident wouldn't have happened."

"Don't blame me 'cause you weren't paying attention." Takashi said. Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Syaoran said, taking his bag and walking over to the trashcan. After throwing his stuff away, he began walking back. Before he could make it to his table, Sakura called his name. Syaoran quickly turned to her direction. He gulped as she ran towards him. His cheeks turned beet red. He felt lucky that Sakura never noticed.

"Hey Syao-kun." Sakura greeted.

"Hey. What's up?" He asked, slightly stammering.

"Oh nothing. Did you hear about a talent show going on at the Café today?" She asked.

"Yeah I heard. A lot of people have been talking about it." Syaoran replied.

"Oh cool! I was wondering if you were coming along since our friends are going." Sakura said. "I hear it's supposed to be a blast this year."

Syaoran nodded. "Of course. I'm supposed to be meeting someone there anyway."

"Oh really?" Sakura's eyes lightened up. "Who?"

Syaoran shrugged. "I have no clue. I guess I'll find out when I get there."

Sakura chuckled. "That's great! I'll save a seat for you, okay?"

"That's cool." Syaoran said.

"Well, I gotta get going." Sakura said, walking off with a smile. "See you after school!"

Syaoran stood there momentarily, watching his best friend leave completely from his sight. The dazed and glossy look remained in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Syaoran…SYAORAN!!!" Eriol shouted. Syaoran almost fell over. He growled, rubbing his sore ear. He glared at his best friends.

"Damn, that was my ear!" Syaoran cried irritably.

"You did it again." Eriol told him. "You had that weird look in your eyes."

"What were you and Sakura talking about anyway?" Takashi asked.

Syaoran shook his head. "It was nothing. Come on, let's go. The bell's about to ring."

He sighed walking towards the door. He took out the poem from back pocket, looking at the eloquently-styled poem. _After school…Tokyo Café…finally…I'll get to see this mystery person._

_

* * *

_**Author's Notes:** This is probably the hardest chapter I had to do because my muse keeps going short. LOL. But finally, it's out of the way! Finally! Bout damn time! Check for the two other chapters! See you at the next chapter! 


	3. Page 3

**Author's Note: **Chapter 3 originally had a Diary entry in it, but I only took two passages out. I had to add another scene, which was a lil hard for me, but it was okay afterwards. Beware of the fourth chapter you guys! This is my best yet! Personally I like Diary Trilogy Part II better than I like Diary Trilogy Part I. Again, I'll see you at the end. Review!

* * *

The Third Page 

_Finally, school was out later that day. I rushed back home to change out my school clothes. I suppose that I'll study later. I don't remember what I was wearing though, but I remember being so eager to get to the Café. I've never felt so intrigued to find this mystery person. I had girls vie their affections at me, but never did I have a secret admirer. Questions constantly lingered in my head. I was beginning to like game of "hide-and-go-seek" despite the fact I have no clue of whom this person could be. It could be anyone! The only evidence is the printed seal kissed._

_The only thing is, Journal, I just hope it isn't a sick joke. If so, they're gonna see one mad wolf…_

_---_--------------------------------------------------

Syaoran stared at the mirrors, making sure everything he had on is adequate. He was wearing slightly faded Levi jeans and a tight brown shirt. His brown blazer jacket and matching Vans perfectly coordinate the entire outfit. His messy chestnut hair stayed in its usual style. Syaoran grabbed his car keys and headed out the apartment where he met his friends at the Tokyo Café.

As he got there, there was a calm atmosphere. Everyone was respectively in their places talking quietly amongst their friends. The place was vast with a stage in the center. It portrayed an urban setting for teens and young adults alike. The Tokyo Café was mostly a hangout spot for kids after school. Syaoran met up with his friends, Eriol, Takashi, and their girlfriends. They all looked fashionably good. Eriol's tight black long-sleeved shirt emphasized his lean and muscular structure. He had a brown jacket and fitting faded jeans. His shoes suited the black shirt.

Tomoyo, Eriol's girlfriend, was wearing a purple long sleeved shirt with sleeves stylishly hanging off her shoulders. A white corset with ribbons crossing in the middle fitted around flat stomach. Her ruffled miniskirt matched the shirt with fitted white boots to match the corset. Her black tresses cascades upon her back in wavy curls with a white vintage hat as an accessory. She was stunning and so was Chiharu. Eriol and Takashi were proud to have them as their girlfriends.

Takashi originally wore a white shirt with quarter-length sleeves, but covered it over with a burgundy short-sleeved shirt. He, like Syaoran was dressed in slightly faded jeans with matching shoes. Chiharu's wear consisted of a blue shirt with a black jacket. She wore jean Capri-pants with black heels. Her brown spiral pigtails are in the same style.

"Hey." Syaoran greeted. "You guys look great."

"Thanks. And so do you." Tomoyo said. All of them were sitting in a table a few feet away from the stage. Syaoran sat down in a seat. "And oh before I forget, someone dropped this for you."

Tomoyo handed him a white note. Syaoran opened the note and read over it. It said,

_Page III:  
Now that you're here  
You've got to learn these clues  
What person you know that is closest to you?  
What person you know that you can call a friend  
Who always be there till the very end?  
Look for me on stage  
For I shall be in the show  
I hope when you see me  
You will love me so._

"I wonder who's it from." Tomoyo asked.

I shrugged. "I wish I can tell you. That's the reason why I'm here in the first place." Syaoran replied. "Wait a minute. I bet you know you who gave this to you? Don't you?"

Tomoyo chuckled. "Syaoran, if I said I did, I'd be lying to you. Eriol and I found it when we came to this table. It had your name on it. Don't worry, we didn't read it."

Syaoran didn't seem convinced. _I know that smile anywhere. Something's telling me she's not telling me the truth. And if she is, she's only giving half of it._ He looked around and found no sight of the others. "Where is everyone else?"

"Meiling and her boyfriend are stuck in traffic, so it'll be a while before they get here." Tomoyo began. "Naoko and Rika are on their way here."

"And what about Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"Patience. She'll be here. Besides, the talent show doesn't start for another half hour. We have plenty of time. They'll be here soon." Eriol said.

"So, I hear you have a secret admirer." Chiharu says. She smiles teasingly. "Don't tell me it's another fan of yours."

Syaoran heavily blushed. He glared at his best friends. "I see whom I can't trust anymore." Syaoran said sarcastically.

"Hey, don't blame us, Syao! Tomoyo and Chiharu tried to kill the truth out of us!" Takashi protested.

"That's so not true, Takashi!" Chiharu opposed. She glared threateningly at her boyfriend. "Don't blame him though. Tomoyo and I already knew about the secret lover writing those notes, so it's no surprise. We just wanted to hear it from Eriol and Takashi."

"You probably know something then. I mean, I don't think I can be the only Syaoran in this school. How did you know anyway?" Syaoran asked suspiciously. His eyes glared at the amethyst-eyed girl and the brown-eyed brunette.

"For starters, you are the only Syaoran Li at Tokyo High. Two, we have connections." Tomoyo explained.

"So that must means you know who gave this to me! Spill!" Syaoran said.

"Like Tomoyo said, we found the note when we got here. Just because we know you have a secret admirer doesn't mean we know who the person is. It could be anyone in the school, Syaoran. After all, a lot of people know you." Chiharu said.

"And you're pretty good with the ladies." Tomoyo added.

"Well I just hope this isn't some sick joke. I mean it." Syaoran warned.

"I'm quite sure its not." Tomoyo assured. "Just sit back and relax. Your secret admirer will come in time. It could be a big surprise."

Syaoran shrugged. "Could be." He said, sipping on his soda.

* * *

**Author's Note: **What you think of it? Tell me! Tell me! Your comments matter to me! Well, see ya in the last chapter! Gotta go! Bye! 


	4. Page 4

**Author's Notes:** This is the final chapter I've dutifully worked so hard on. It took me hours to finish it, but it's finally done. Thank God!! Please read and enjoy!

* * *

The Fourth Page 

Syaoran tapped his fingers against the table. Time was slowly passing by, and only soft mellow music played in the background. Takashi and Chiharu were too busy talking and cuddling with one another, while Eriol and Tomoyo were affectionately holding hands. They were holding a small and deep conversation. Syaoran sighed, wishing for his special someone. Oh how he yearned to embrace his arms around his special someone. Have deep intimate conversations with her. Seeing that he's without a partner made him slightly envious.

_Damn, if only…only Sakura knew how I felt. Would I ever have a chance with her?_ Syaoran despondently thought.

Moments later, four other people appeared. It was Syaoran's cousin, Meiling and her boyfriend, Keisuke. Meiling wore black fitted jeans hugging around her hips. She wore a midriff-long sleeved red shirt with matching tennis shoes. Keisuke wore a long-sleeved green shirt and faded jeans. His russet-colored hair was styled like the Skater-boys. Keisuke and Meiling have known each other since junior high school, and didn't date until two years ago. His body type is similar to Syaoran and his friends. Keisuke met Meiling's cousin and his friends around the end of junior high school year. Since then Keisuke has been part of Syaoran's circle of friends.

(A/N: Keisuke is another created character I made up. Please don't take him from me!)

Naoko and Rika both decided to wear identical mini-dresses. Naoko decided to wear a conservative turquoise mini sundress, while Rika wore a classy green. Both the girls wore matching heels. Since elementary school, Naoko has always kept her hair short, and never considered wearing contacts. Although she is fairly attractive along with the rest of her friends, she is considered most conservative. Rika's short dark brown hair has always been in the same style with matching brown eyes.

"Hey Syao." Meiling greeted.

"Hi." Syaoran replied.

"How's it been going? You've been M-I-A." Naoko said.

"Been busy." Syaoran replied.

"Did you get your last note?" Naoko asked.

"Note?" Syaoran blinked in confusion. "What note?"

The girls looked at one another and whispered amongst themselves. They furiously shook their heads looking back at Syaoran, waving their hands defensively. "Oh, it's nothing." Rika said, chuckling.

Syaoran noticed how strange the girls were acting. Even Tomoyo plastered a peculiar smile. He turned to Eriol. "What's going on?" He whispered. "It's like Tomoyo and the girls are up to something."

"Beats me." Eriol replied.

Syaoran noticed another person was missing. "Where's Sakura? I thought she'd be here."

"She's here. She's backstage ready to do her performance." Tomoyo replied.

"Sakura didn't tell me that. I didn't even know she was going to perform." Syaoran said. "What talent is she performing?"

"Well, you know she's the best in Creative Writing and Drama Class. Let's just say she's going to showcase her best work on stage." Tomoyo winked.

Syaoran relaxed against his seat. His crossed his arms. "Why do I get the feeling you guys are behind something?"

"How would we know? You're the one that's tense. Relax! Have a drink." Tomoyo said, handing Syaoran another glass of soda.

Syaoran took a small sip. "When is she supposed to perform?"

"I have no clue. It must be really good if Sakura won't tell us." Rika said.

"I wonder who else is performing." Keisuke said.

"Someone told me that the twins, Kana and Hana are performing." Takashi added.

"The twins in Gym Class?" Meiling asked. "Really?"

"Yeah, they've been talking about it all week." Takashi said.

"It's no wonder. This might be an interesting show." Meiling replied.

"Hey look! The show's starting." Chiharu said.

The lights died down and neon colors emerged. Attendants at the show applauded at the host's presence. Coolly, he stood in front of the stage wearing his black shades. "Good evening my lovely ladies and cool cats out there. Today, the café will showcase many of Tomeda's hottest talents. Remember to show love, people!"

The first five performances appealed to the audience, but Syaoran was more anxious to see Sakura's. _She never even told me she was going to perform,_ He thought. He silently tapped his fingers on the table, constantly gulping down his soda and tea to calm his mind. After the sixth performance, the host returned upstage to present the final performance.

"Last, but not least, we have a sultry cherry blossom, ready to share a poetic monologue, entitled, The Four Page Letter. Show love to this talented woman, Sakura Kinomoto."

Syaoran swallowed as the host walked off the stage. The entire Café was enveloped in darkness. The only light available was the spotlight shining on a woman sitting sexily in a chair with black heels. She's wearing a sultry black dress with a hat sitting crookedly on her head. The narrow part of the hat concealed her emerald eyes. Her head leaned towards the floor, looking over a left shoulder. Her legs exposed in the spotlight with a back arching.

_My eyes widened the moment I saw Sakura performing. She looked different! I lost my breath the moment my eyes met hers. She knew I was looking at her and her red lips formed into a luscious smile. I was intrigued by presence…so intrigued that I found myself drowning in her world, but I cared not. My heart started jumping out my chest. I bit my lips, anxiously anticipating her performance. I noticed the title of her performance was called, 'The Four Page' letter. I had a feeling that she may have something to do with the secret letters. I calmly watched as my eyes observed every movement her body and every word her lips emitted._

She spoke sensually into the microphone.

"There is something I should tell you.  
Something you should know.  
There's a story you should hear before you go…"

Sakura sexily approached the end the stage. Soft mellow music played in the background.

"It's about four letters and one comes in a surprise.  
The words are like honey,  
Something you wouldn't mind.  
Take a deep breath.  
Relax your feet.  
Leave everything behind.  
Each letter is about a little wolf of mines."

The spotlight remained on Sakura. Everyone intently watched.

"In the first page there is a little wolf,  
Whose name I can't say.  
There's a reason why. For if I tell you  
I'll ruin the surprise.  
His eyes were mysterious, calm and bright.  
He appealed to me, for he was a handsome sight.  
A flower saw this wolf  
And watched over him  
The flower and wolf were always good friends  
They promised they'd never let their bond end.  
For this was once in a lifetime. This I know.  
Because they've been friends, ten years in a row."

_Is she talking about me? _Syaoran mentally questioned.

_Her performance was something I didn't expect. The clues she was giving connected with one another. My heart was racing fast and I almost lost composure. My eyes couldn't get off her. She performed with grace and elegance. She even had a little edge on her! That's something I'd never expect my best friend to do…wow…looking at her, I was in another world. I became oblivious to all my friend's reactions. The only person my mind solely focused on was Sakura._

"In the second page, friendship became strong  
There was nothing that could tarnish the bond  
Feelings became deep  
Feelings began to grow  
I think we all know what happens  
Around the end of this show…"

Sakura giggled as winked at the audience. She sat back on the stage after entertaining the audience with improvising body movements. She created a picture for her audience using little to no props to explain such a vivid picture. Syaoran was impressed. The audience applauded Sakura. She put her hand out to signal the quietness.

"But remember, I have yet to finish."

Sakura slowly put her hand down. She continued her graceful body movements. She spoke eloquently. Her expression became more saddened.

"There is the third page to go around.  
The love the two friends had was unbound.  
Of course, they have yet to confess.  
Oh, it was such a mess!  
With all the silence,  
It troubled their hearts.  
Pride and fear torn them apart  
Yet, the other never knew  
Of the ill feelings inside.  
They spoke their true feelings in their minds.  
Pride and fear was in their way  
Of having to say the things  
The flower and the wolf wanted to say."

The sad expression is gone. Sakura sincerely smiled.

"So here I am, giving you my last page  
The fourth page.  
There is something you should know my dear friends  
As this poem is ready to come at an end.  
Who is that flower?  
Who is that wolf?  
Well, the flower is I  
and the wolf…is you  
You know whom I'm talking to."

Sakura stared directly at Syaoran. His eyes widened. For a moment, he thought he couldn't breathe.

"You are really special to me  
I don't know why."

Her eyes glimmered. Syaoran stood up. His glistening chocolate eyes stared directly into hers. They were lost in their own world, but neither cared.

"Even thinking of your name  
Puts tears in my eyes.  
I think of you every night  
And every day.  
That's why I told you to come  
to the Café today.  
There is something you should know  
The letters came from me  
Your admirer is none other than me,  
To you, Syaoran Li."

The audience applauded as Sakura threw a rose towards Syaoran's table. The rose had a note attached to it. Syaoran quickly opened and it scanned the eloquent words carefully.

_Page IV: _

_Now you see my face  
And now you know the truth  
I guess I can say  
That I'm in love with you_

Syaoran laid last note down. The audience continued to applaud as Sakura was standing there blushing. Syaoran stood up, his heart jumping up and down joyously. He urged himself to walk upon the stage and do what he's been yearning to do for so long. Sakura's eyes widened, shocked at his response. He affectionately wrapped his arms around her, whispering, "I've longed to say these words: I love you too…"

With words no longer said, Sakura pulled Syaoran into a passionate kiss. They became oblivious to their friends' cheerful applauds and whistles. The moment his lips made contact with hers, Syaoran thought he was in heaven. So warm and inviting just as he thought her lips would be. Stars were in their eyes as Sakura and Syaoran broke off the kiss.

"I would've never thought you'd see me in that way." Syaoran said. He smiled his rarest smiles.

Sakura returned the smile. "Surprised?" She asked.

"Pretty much." He answered. "How long?"

"Too long…" She lovingly replied. The two hushed one another with a kiss for the second time. He smiled within the kiss. He never felt so content knowing that his secret admirer was none other than his own cherry blossom.

_And that's how it all happened. It's been over five months since Sakura and I started dating. After the performance, Sakura explained to me about the notes, and how they'd mysteriously appeared in my stuff. I figured it was her behind it. After all, she's the only person who has access to most of my things. She also said the reason why she typed them out instead of writing them because I would've figured out who she was instantly. It's a reasonable answer, since I can recognize Sakura's writing anywhere. Wow, maybe wishes come true after all. _

_The talent show at the Tokyo Café was a setup. Tomoyo was the brains behind everything. Everyone else was in on it, but they made sure they didn't act suspicious. Tomoyo said she and our friends were planning it for weeks to make the time right for us. In other words, everyone knew how I felt about Sakura, and used the talent as bait to get us to confess. What make it so surprising was, even Sakura didn't know about it! Tomoyo tricked her into performing. I guess we were both fooled._

_Since then, I've kept the notes in a special place in my room. Only I know where it is. The five months dating Sakura has been extremely blissful. We've become closer than ever! The nerve of Takashi to state I could be out of her league! He should speak for himself! Ha-ha!_

_Well, Journal, I'm bringing this story to a closure. You'll hear from me again someday. Right now, I have a wedding to plan. Just kidding! (But it wouldn't hurt to dream, would it? Ha-ha) But Sakura and I are going to the carnival tonight._

_The next time I open the book, maybe I'll tell an even more intriguing true story. You'll know when I'm writing again._

* * *

**­­­­­­Author's Notes**: I can't believe this took months to type it out completely! And you know what? Diary Trilogy Part I is the longest, but damn! Six pages long!!! I didn't intend to even be that long! Oh well, that's what happens when you have an over-active imagination. LOL! I want to give shout-outs to people who reviewed the original story, "Four Page Letter." And the other story originally entitled, "Unconditional Blinded Love". 

**I'm Just A Person: **Thank you for reviewing for me! Your review really inspired me! Thank you so much!

**HanaNatsu: **I'm glad you liked my story. You are welcome very much. Yes. S+S will always be my favorite couple too! Please look for further updates of my old stories!

**SEXY VIXEN: **May Aaliyah Rest In Peace! Yeah, I loved that song too!

**Eclipse: **Thank you for review! I am deeply appreciated!

**Fire Temptress: **Thank you so much for reviewing! I couldn't have asked for a better friend! Please keep reading and reviewing for me, and I'll make more to the best of your satisfaction.

**Sweet Madison**: Thank you for opinion! Please keep reading my story! I am feel so greatly appreciated!

**Musouka-Sama: **I'll write more for you :-) Your review was really wonderful!

Thank you guys for reviewing for me, and to other people, please review! Your review is what inspires me!

**English Translations **

**Sensei:** It means teacher/master

**Kun:** A suffix added at the end of a boy's name. It's a reference to close friends and family

I'll write some more stories for you, if you review them! Please! No flames, constructive criticism is acceptable, but I like good and HONEST comments! Um...that's all for now, okay? I gotta go and get to bed! It's my nap time!


End file.
